Electronic devices are sometimes preloaded with software. Some preloaded software, such as operating system software, may provide basic functions on the electronic device such as the ability to execute other applications, control peripherals, etc.
Additional applications which expand the functionality of the electronic device may also be preloaded on the electronic device. By way of example, electronic devices are sometimes preloaded with one or more instant messaging applications. The instant messaging application(s) may allow a user of the electronic device to engage in instant messaging (IM) with users of other electronic devices 201. Preloading applications may be convenient for a user since it provides for expanded functionality on the electronic device; however, a user may not use all preloaded applications. Thus, preloading applications may unnecessarily occupy resources (such as memory) of an electronic device.
Electronic devices typically allow a user of an electronic device to install additional applications on the electronic device. That is, a user may manually load applications onto the electronic device. Loading such applications onto the electronic device may be time consuming for a user and may also occupy resources (such as wireless bandwidth, battery power, etc.) while a user locates, and possibly downloads and installs such applications.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.